


No Control

by RedPandaPrincess



Series: Control Series [4]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Established Relationship, F/F, Strap-Ons, The Borg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 06:10:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12075111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPandaPrincess/pseuds/RedPandaPrincess
Summary: Part 4 of the Control Series but by no means do you have to read the others first.





	No Control

**Author's Note:**

> E Rating, as promised!

Seven of Nine sat on the soft grass gazing idly up at her lover. The usually formidable Kathryn Janeway, captain of the Federation Starship Voyager, only relinquished control to one person. It was practically a necessity at this point. The only chance she had to leave the weight of her command behind.

Here, in a holographic forest, suspended from ropes expertly tied to long sturdy branches, Kathryn had no semblance of power. Her legs were forcibly spread wide by ropes around her ankles. Seven could see the auburn curls between Kathryn's legs glistening with arousal. She smiled, pleased.

“Seven, are you just going to sit there and stare at me? It's making me uncomfortable,” Kathryn said, squirming against her bonds.

“Uncomfortable,” Seven said, getting to her feet and stroking Kathryn's cheek. “That's unfortunate, isn't it? Too bad your comfort is irrelevant.”

“Are you going to fuck me or just talk me to death?”

“Such insolence from someone in your current position, Kathryn...one would think you _want_ to be punished,” Seven said, trailing her metal-tipped fingers along Kathryn's bare thigh. Taught muscles quivered, hidden beneath soft skin.

“Is that not what you're doing already?” Kathryn asked cheekily.

“Dear Kathryn, I've not even begun,” Seven said and gave Kathryn's thigh a swift smack. The redhead groaned softly and Seven smiled.

“You are too mouthy for you own good,” Seven said, picking up the captain's discarded underwear. “I think I'll put a stop to that.”

She balled up the cotton underwear and shoved them into Kathryn's mouth. Kathryn's gray eyes grew wide in surprise.

“Much better,” Seven said, patting her face lightly. “Now, I have new toys to play with...”

She walked over to the duffelbag she had brought with her and dug around until she found what she wanted. With three small objects in hand she returned to Kathryn.

“Computer, increase the height of the trees by 14 inches,” Seven said and the computer beeped in compliance. Kathryn was raised higher so that Seven could stand beneath her without crouching.

She stood beneath Kathryn's chest. She took one of her small breasts in her hand and massaged it lightly before giving the nipple a swift lick. She watched as the nipple hardened and she smiled. She repeated the action on the left breast before taking one of the items in her hand. She affixed the suction cup over Kathryn's nipple and twisted the knob on the end until Kathryn let out a muffled cry of pain.

Smiling, Seven affixed the second suction cup to Kathryn's left nipple. She tightened it until Kathryn let out another muffled cry. She noted with some curiosity that Kathryn seemed to be able to take more on her left breast. It was slightly larger than the other, no doubt the nerve endings were more spread out.

Seven tugged both of the suction clamps lightly, causing Kathryn to moan through her gag. Seven chuckled and stepped out from under her. She held the third suction before Kathryn's face.

“Can you guess where this one goes? Hm?” Seven asked, smirking. The lust in Kathryn's gray eyes and the way she tried to clench her thighs but couldn't because of the ropes made Seven smile wider.

She walked beneath Kathryn until she stood between her open legs. Kathryn's cunt was dripping wet on display for her. She couldn't help but run her fingers through the slick folds. She brought her wet fingers to her mouth and sucked them audibly so Kathryn could hear. Kathryn groaned and bucked against her bonds.

“You want me to touch you, don't you? To put my mouth on you and taste you, until you cum?” Seven crooned.

“Mm-hm,” Kathryn said desperately through the gag.

“Too bad what you want is not relevant, is it?”

Kathryn whimpered in response and Seven smacked her ass.

“All that matters is what _I_ want to do to you, understand? You will only cum if I permit it. If I choose to 'leave you hanging' as they say, and deny you an orgasm for the duration of this session, that is my prerogative and you will not bring yourself to orgasm afterwards, understand?”

“Mm-hm.”

Seven would not leave her unfinished. She could only imagine a completely aroused Captain Janeway roaming the halls of Voyager, biting the head off of crewmen. The thought made her chuckle.

Kathryn whimpered again and Seven stroked the inside of her thigh with her metal-tipped fingers.

“Patience,” she said lightly.

Her fingers found Kathryn's clitoris and skillfully coaxed it from its hood. She resisted the urge to take it in her mouth and instead fixed the final suction over it and began to twist.

Kathryn whimpered and whined and squirmed but did not cry out until the knob was almost all the way twisted out. Seven was impressed. She pulled on it lightly, knowing it was even more sensitive than her nipples, and Kathryn moaned again.

“Lovely,” Seven said, stroking her fingers through auburn curls. She moved then from between Kathryn legs and back to her breasts. She tugged the suction clamps experimentally before tightening them both a bit more. Kathryn groaned her name through the gag.

Seven went back to her bag, absently ordering the computer to reduce the height of the trees so she would have better access to Kathryn's back. She pulled out a flogger. It was made a pink suede and had nine thin tails. She liked the texture of this toy and knew her lover would enjoy it as well.

She stood before Kathryn and trailed the flogger lightly over her own breasts. The action was stimulating and she felt her own nipples harden. Kathryn watched wantonly.

“No doubt you wish you were in control at this moment. Are you imagining using this item on me?” Seven deduced, moving around her.

Kathryn nodded. With a swift movement, Seven brought the whip down against Kathryn's thigh. The auburn-haired woman let out a muffled cry through the gag.

“That won't do,” Seven said, circling her and yanking the underwear from her mouth. “I want to be able to hear you scream.”

“ _Seven_ ,” Kathryn said lowly, her voice full of pure longing and need.

It was extremely arousing and Seven felt her own wetness trickle down her thigh.

“Hearing you say my name like that is almost as good as hearing you scream it when you climax,” the Borg said.

With a carefully calculated movement, she struck Kathryn breasts lightly with the flogger. Kathryn groaned and tried to arch her back against the bonds.

Seeing her lover squirm made Seven all the more aroused. She struck Kathryn with the flogger until she herself could take no more. She tossed the flogger aside and returned to her toy bag. She grabbed her Borg strap-on and attached it. The tubules extending from the base attached themselves to her clit, interfacing with her nerve endings so the metal appendage was basically an extension of herself.

She ordered the computer to lower Kathryn until she was exactly 3.26 feet off the ground. Seven walked over to her, her glowing green cock at Kathryn's eye level. She grabbed her lover's face roughly.

“Open,” she commanded.

“Wh-” Kathryn began but Seven shoved the appendage into her mouth as soon as she opened it. Seven groaned aloud at the hot, wet feeling of Kathryn's mouth around her. Then she felt Kathryn do something marvelous with her tongue.

“I now understand the human tendency to call upon a deity during copula- _ohh_ ,” Seven groaned as Kathryn began to take her deeper into her throat, deeper than she would have thought possible. “ _Omega_!”

Kathryn chuckled, sending pleasurable reverberations through the metal phallus and Seven felt her legs go weak. She wrenched her cock from Kathryn's mouth and walked around her. She parted Kathryn's thighs, positioned herself, and entered her with one long movement.

“Ahh!” Kathryn cried out loud. Seven reached around her and tweaked the suction clamp on Kathryn's clit, making her cry out again. She left it in place and began to move her hips, sliding back and forth inside of Kathryn, gripping her waist.

She knew the rhythm well by now and they were both so aroused it wasn't long until they were both cumming. Seven grabbed a fistful of Kathryn's red hair and pulled her head back as she climaxed. The Borg phallus sucked the hush of fluid from inside of Seven and sent it deep into her lover.

Seven withdrew and lay down on the ground beneath Kathryn. She took a moment to breathe and watched Kathryn suspended above her, panting and dripping with sweat.

 _Not just sweat_ , she realized with satisfaction as she felt their mixed fluids dripping onto her thigh.

Seven ordered the computer to lower Kathryn so she could reach her comfortably. She untwisted one of the nipple clamps and removed it. Kathryn let out a cry of pain but Seven quickly took the extended nipple in her mouth and soothed it with her tongue.

“Oh my God, Seven, that's amaz- _ah_!” Kathryn cried as Seven pulled the other suction clamp off. Seven soothed that nipple as well and Kathryn moaned. Curious Seven rasped it gently with her teeth.

“Ow! No, no, Seven, please, that's too much,” Kathryn pleaded.

“okay my love,” Seven said and licked the sensitive nub with the flat of her tongue.

“Please, Seven, please, my love, my brilliant, beautiful, wonderful-”

“Kathryn?”

“The third suction, Seven, please.”

The Borg chuckled to herself and moved down below her lover. Slowly she untwisted the clamp. When she removed it she immediately covered Kathryn's clitoris with her mouth. She spread her saliva over the engorged bundle of nerves before dipping her tongue in Kathryn's opening. She could taste herself there, the metallic taste of nanoprobes, mixed with the sweet taste of Kathryn.

She spread their mixed juices back up to the swollen clitoris. She soothed and teased it until the direct stimulation became too much for Kathryn.

Seven moved back up and ordered the computer to lower Kathryn a few more inches. Then she positioned her Borg strap on between Kathryn's thighs.

“Oh Seven,” Kathryn groaned as she entered her slowly.

Seven tried to find the correct angle but quickly became frustrated.

“Release the ropes and let me help,” Kathryn encouraged. “At least my legs.”

“Fine. Computer delete ropes Gamma and Delta,” Seven ordered.

The ropes holding Kathryn's legs disappeared.

“Show me,” Seven commanded.

“With pleasure,” Kathryn replied, straddling her. Seven gasped as Kathryn lowered herself onto her cock. Then Kathryn began to move her hips and Seven gasped again. She grabbed Kathryn's hips with the intent of slowing her pace but she couldn't. The gliding motion of Kathryn's body against hers, the smaller breasts bouncing as Kathryn rode her, was too much for the Borg. Seven came with a cry and immediately she felt Kathryn's walls closing around her.

“God,” Seven breathed, collapsing to the ground, exhausted.

Kathryn laughed, her arms still bound above her head.

“Which one of us was supposed to be in control?” Kathryn asked innocently.

“Computer, delete remaining ropes,” Seven ordered and Kathryn collapsed on top of her, both of them laughing.

“I love you, Seven of Nine,” Kathryn said, grinning down at her.

“I love you too, Kathryn.”

 

THE END

 


End file.
